


The Kinship Harvest

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU week 2k17, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: CS AU week 2k17 - Day 1: Holiday AU. The town celebrates a holiday from the EF. Set post S3.





	The Kinship Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my contribution to CS AU week. 
> 
> We’re going to pretend the portal at the end of S3 never opened and Zelena was defeated without any interruptions. We’re also going to pretend Emma couldn’t go through with leaving for New York much to everyone’s relief. We’re also going to pretend that I can make up a believable holiday for the Enchanted forest lol.
> 
> It’s fluffy and stuff… i hope you enjoy it!

 

It was the first Emma had ever heard about an Enchanted forest holiday. Since she’d decided to stay in storybrooke, her parents had gone overboard with bringing a touch of home over to the land without magic to include her. They wanted both their children to experience everything they would have had back there and it was oddly touching if somewhat overbearing for her.

It had lead to David announcing to the whole of Granny’s diner one late August evening about celebrating the kinship harvest altogether.

“We’ve been through alot together, and we should celebrate together. We are all family now.”

It was probably the first time Emma realised just how royal her parents were when the diner erupted into cheers.

They had actually ruled over villages and protected masses of people. It was still quite a concept to grasp.

She’d of course chuckled when she’d spotted Killian’s raised eyebrow at her father’s hearty speech, knowing just what he was thinking… because she was probably thinking it too.

“It’s a wonderful tradition.” Snow had beamed when Henry had asked the question she was too afraid to voice.

“Back in the Enchanted Forest, once summer began to fade, right before fall would come in, all the families in villages near and far would gather the remainder of their summer produce and come together to celebrate their hard work through the season before welcoming in the autumn harvest. Food, supplies, anything they’d worked hard on.”

“So kind of like a thanksgiving for farmers?”

David laughed at Henry’s assumption.

“Something like that, just without the slaughtering of innocents.”

Emma had rolled her eyes fondly at her son who became entranced with the new finding.

The announcement had turned the town into something out of a Hallmark movie. People were all too eager to stop her in the street with pleasantries and information about what they liked best about the holiday, or what they’d be bringing- apparently the dwarves had been farming now that the mines were dried up and empty, Marco was dusting off some old rocking chairs and toys for the kids.

Her mother and Regina both had their heads stuck in permission forms, planning procedures and organising the whole thing while her father was busy recruiting Henry into helping him obtain all the heavy duty stuff needed for this unfamiliar holiday.

Emma stuck to sheriffing by day and hiding out in the rabbit hole with her favourite pirate by evening. He was the only one apart from herself who hadn’t caught the holiday fever.

“Never celebrated it.” he’d shrugged. “I’ve no family nor do I produce anything. Apart from cunning wit and dashing good looks that is.” he’d smirked.

Her heart had hurt as his confession, knowing how lonely it could be when you didn’t have anyone. She understood well and it made her gravitate to him all the more.

“Well you’re celebrating this year, Captain. I’m not going into this alone and you’ve drawn the short straw.” she’d insisted and made him chuckle.

“I’d be happy doing anything with you, Swan.”

Things hadn’t exactly progressed between them lately. They’d maintained their dancing around their feelings for each other and had fallen into a close comfortable friendship with growing flirtation that balanced on the edge of something more.

For most part they spent a lot of time together, mostly evenings, enjoying each other’s company before parting ways with longing looks and reluctance for the night to end.

He’d walked her home after a couple more chasers and she’d gone to sleep feeling somewhat more relieved about this whole celebration.

 

* * *

 

 

The day had finally arrived and Emma found she was actually looking forward to it. She was hiding out in the station for now; main street was being closed off for the event and she was more than happy to leave her father organising that mess. Her mother was in high spirits and had put her poor baby brother in a pea pod costume usint the terrible joke of him being what she’d harvested this year.

Henry was glued to Regina and Robin, wanting to spend time with the ‘coolest outlaw’ and his adorable son. He’d promised to find her later on during the festivities.

She hadn’t seen Killian that morning but he’d managed to actually working his cellphone to tell her he’d be waiting with for her. She couldn’t deny that she felt giddy, like a teenager about to go on her first date.

Date.

Was she about to go on a date with Captain Hook?

No. No, it was just two friends supporting each other during an overwhelming get-together…

She found herself questioning if it would be such a big deal if it were a date.

Why couldn’t it be a date?

Emma slammed the file cabinet closed and huffed.

Enough.

She grabbed her keys and closed the station, heading over to the loft to get changed and have some family fun for once. Because that’s what she had now. A family.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma was amazed at the transformation when she finally reached main street.

Picnic tables were scattered around for the supposed feast later on, lights hung from posts all around, stalls with all kinds of drinks and snacks lined the pavements, games were set up for kids and adults alike to enjoy, Granny’s front had turned into a sort of flea market for people to look at all kinds of knick knacks on sale-

It was beautiful.

The town had really outdone itself.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t show.”

Emma spun and stood shocked at the man behind her.

He was decked out in modern clothing, looking as if he’d just stepped out of a magazine. She couldn’t believe the transformation. He smiled at her as he took in her reaction.

“Wow. You scrub up okay.” she teased.

“Aye. I figured it was time to blend in.”

“You look good.” she admitted, feeling a swoop in her stomach as their eyes locked.

His head ducked slightly, becoming somewhat shy at her approval.

“Shall we?”

He offered her his arm and her earlier thoughts about it being a date came rushing back.

_‘Screw it’_ she thought as she looped her arm in his and began their kinship harvest experience.

 

* * *

 

 

He was absolutely useless at the ring toss. Emma had been doubled over with laughter as he became more and more frustrated at the game. Finally admitting defeat they moved on down the street as Emma didn’t hold back from teasing his terrible aim.

 

“As good luck charms go, you’re terrible, love.” he’d taunted back.

 

They finally came across Henry who was filling his and Roland’s faces with cotton candy, much to Robin’s amusement and Regina’s disapproval. She watched them attempt the bucket toss before letting them go on their separate ways.

They seemed overjoyed together as a little family and Emma didn’t want to be selfish and pull him away from that.  She knew her son loved her and would spend time with her later. She was more than happy to see him being showered with more love and family than he could have ever hoped for.

Her parents could be seen parading her pea pod baby brother around the stalls, stopping to chat with everyone they met as Emma watched them fondly. She’d managed to avoid them so far, thanking the town for distracting them every time they spotted her.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see them, she loved her parents, It was that she was really enjoying her time with Killian. They were in their own little bubble and she knew as soon as her parents got hold of her, they’d burst that bubble with questioning glances or an interrogation that she just wasn’t wanting to deal with.

Something red was being rubbed under her nose, breaking her out of her thoughts and tickling her nostrils. Killian grinned at her cheekily as he held a rose out for her, chuckling at her startled discomfort.

She hadn’t noticed that they were by Moe’s floral stand and that he’d taken the opportunity to grab her a flower.

“And where am I supposed to put that?”

He didn’t answer, simply tore most of the stem off the rose and then tucked it into the breast pocket of her jacket.

“Matches your leather armour.” he teased.

Something in the way his eyes twinkled had her stepping forward and placing a soft kiss to his cheek at his sweet gesture.

“Thank you.”

Her heart hammered at her bold move. They stared at each other, terrified of moving and breaking the spell, unsure of how to carry on with the new development suddenly forming between them.

Killian smiled and nudged her shoulder.

“What do you say, Swan. You up for trying a pumpkin ale?”

“You’re taking the first sip.” she ordered, unsure of how the strange beer will taste.

The look of awe on his face when she wrapped her hand around his hook made it all the more worth it as they headed over to the beverages section.

 

* * *

 

 

They day grew late and it was finally time to eat as the town began to seat themselves at various picnic tables. Emma and Killian found Snow and David at one food filled areas and joined them.

“How my little green giant doing?”

“He’s all tuckered out.” Snow explained, nodding to the stroller beside David.

They made small talk until it died down and they got stuck into the various foods set out.

Robin, Regina, Henry and Roland sat at the table beside them and Emma couldn’t help chuckling as he watched the adults try and get the preschooler to eat at least one vegetable from his plate.

She was happy. Truly happy. Surrounded by all her loved ones, enjoying food and fun with them altogether on a peaceful day-

She hadn’t noticed that her hand was currently resting on the back of Killian’s head, gently raking through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

“You alright, love?”

He looked just as surprised as she was as the intimate gesture.

But it just felt right.

“Yeah. Never better.” she smiled, reassuring him.

His own smile grew as his hand moved up to scoop a stray lock of hair behind her ear, letting his thumb caress her cheek.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world to lean forward and kiss him.

So she did.

It was as if they’d been doing it their whole lives.

He returned the gesture, slowly gliding his mouth over hers as they melted into each other.

Panic hit her as she pulled away, realising what she’d just done in front of her parents and the whole town. She turned to face them, expecting to see the worst.

No one had taken any notice. David was conveniently facing in the other direction, Henry was eating pie… but her mother… her mother was watching her, giving her the sweetest encouraging smile as she fed a now awake Neal a bottle.

And like that all of her fears, doubts and hesitance dissipated.

Her name was Emma Swan, she was a sheriff and the saviour, she had a wonderful family who loved her… and she was falling in love with captain Hook.

She didn’t care who knew it.

This was her life. This was her home.

She leaned back and rested against his side, seeking out his comfort as his arm wrapped around her.

 

* * *

 

That night when everything had been packed away and the remaining partygoers took in the fireworks display, she was found wrapped up in his arms, pouring out a whole year’s worth of repressed feelings into a very heated kiss. Killian was just as driven, holding her tight, finally able to express his want for the woman he loved.

Of course it didn’t last. A swift smack with a broom handle to his backside had ripped them out of their passionate embrace as Granny had shooed them out of her patio area, informing them that there’s plenty of other places to indulge in that kind of activity.

Their laughter followed them all the way back to the loft.

And the kinship harvest was looking to be her favourite holiday… though she was eager to see what Christmas in Storybrooke would bring.


End file.
